rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Candle Cove vs Happy Appy
Candle Cove vs Happy Appy is the tenth installment of Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta and the ninth installment in Season 1. It was released on Avril 8, 2014. It features two characters from Candle Cove, an imaginary show for kids, Skin Taker and Pirate Percy, battling the kid killing apple from a TV show name after him, Happy Appy. Cast Matthew Thomas as Skin Taker and Happy Appy (video) Frenzy as Pirate Percy B-Lo-Lorbes as Happy Appy (audio) Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CREEPYPASTA ! CANDLE COVE ! VS... HAPPY APPY ! BEGIN ! Candle Cove : Skin Taker : LET'S SCREAM ! Gonna have this fruit let out some steam, We're gonna make this apple have Candle Cove in his dreams ! I am the Skin Taker, most demonic pirate ever. I'm gonna knock your noggin, and then you'll be severed ! Pirate Percy : Of course we're not losing to a fucking piece of fruit ! You call yourself scary ? You're just a stupid show for Nick Jr. ! We may be puppets, but we're the one pulling on the strings. We're gonna make you walk the plank, stand there, IT MIGHT STING ! Happy Appy : After you're watching a dubbed Blue's Clues, my show comes on next. I was buried 'cause I was a killer, but then I was reborn on the internet. You can't get past this happy apple, you'll disappear just for show, I'll blow you out like a candle, that's why your name is Candle Cove. I have blue realistic eyes, I can see when you'll finally end, Your show is just thoughts inside of insane kids' heads ! You better go to school, because class is dismissed ! When you take the souls of pirate puppets, that's natural children. Candle Cove : Skin Taker : You're blushing red there, and it's not because you're an apple. Pirate Percy : There's no way in Hell a piece of fruit could win this rap battle ! Skin Taker : We will rip out your realistic eyes, and then cut that little stick ! Pirate Percy : Think you will harm us ? It take you ages to murder little kids ! Skin Taker : They call me Skin Taker because I'll skin your whole family ! Pirate Percy : I'm a pirate, but not trustworthy, I'm really thirsty. Skin Taker : You said 9/11 was natural ! Ha ! What a joke ! Both : Remember not to mess with your master Candle Cove ! Happy Appy : Candle Cove ? Why don't you stick a handle up your rear ? You may not notice it yet, but I'm your biggest fear ! You are an abomination creation, That is a waste but... How can I complain ? Your show is just pure imagination ! You don't like me now that I'm insane, I'll cut through your a-hole ! Once I kill you all, you'll be going to heaven as dumb angels ! When I'm done with you, your body will match the eyes of Forenzik. You two just got slaughtered by an apple on a stick ! WHO WON ? WHO'S NEXT ? YOU DECIDE ! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CREEPYPASTA ! Poll Who Won ? Candle Cove (Skin Taker and Pirate Percy) Happy Appy Tie Trivia *This is their first battle where there's a 2 against 1. *There are a lot of mistakes in the text in the video.